Unique Style
by musicforlife101
Summary: Anyone else think there was something more going on at the bar than Kensi let on? Especially after Callen's comment? Set alongside/pre-Burned. Shameless Callen/Kensi shipping.


**A/N:** I haven't written for NCIS: LA in a while, but I just got caught up on all the recent eps and this little fic popped into my head and wouldn't go away. For reasons I do not know, I did not refer to Callen by name once he arrives at the bar. I went back to proofread and noticed it, but it didn't flow anywhere so I just left it. I figured there were enough clues for you to figure out who it was. Anyway, this was just my version of how it all went down.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any publicly recognizable characters, the closest I've got is season 1 on iTunes and I live in LA. I only borrow the characters once in a while and return them hopefully no worse for wear.

* * *

She hadn't completely lied to Sam the morning Callen's cover got blown. She really had gone to that bar and a guy really had come up to her and he'd said everything she told Sam he had. But she may have implied, or insinuated, or very strongly suggested, that she didn't know him. On the contrary, she knew him quite well, and the evening went a little differently than she had explained to Sam.

_Kensi was sitting alone at the bar Macy had taken her to after that first shootout. She hadn't been there in a long time and the last time she had, she'd ended up calling Callen to take her home. Tonight, she just needed some time to put herself back together after everything that had happened. It had been a tough week, on all of them. She took a small sip of the beer in front of her, which was not nearly a strong enough drink for how she was feeling, but would have to do considering she had to work in the morning. As she set the bottle back on the warm wood of the traditional bar that was so hard to find in LA, she felt a presence behind her._

"_Hey there, noticed your boots. Takes a girl with a unique style to pull that off," a warm voice said in her ear. It was familiar and so was the breath that tickled the baby soft hairs of her neck and brought tiny goosebumps up on her skin. She turned to look at him as he sat and found his piercing blue eyes staring right back. "How about I let you buy me a drink?"_

_His methods were admittedly unorthodox, even when considering his usual lack of standard procedure, but they were oddly effective and she smiled anyway. He was going to end up driving her home again and she was strangely content with the knowledge that he'd known that even before she'd left the office. As they sat there talking, her with a beer and him with a soda, he kept checking his phone. Kensi was initially a little put out by the thought that he might have somewhere else he'd rather be, but she assumed after a while that he was checking the time because he was probably tired and wanted to go home. In reality, he kept checking the time because he was trying to figure out when he'd have to get her home so she would get a decent amount of sleep._

_It was only fifteen minutes after arriving that he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She was a little surprised, but she had looked so adorably puzzled and determined that he couldn't help himself. When he pulled back, there was an uncharacteristically shy smile on Kensi's face and he leaned in to kiss her properly. She responded easily, but pulled away before they got in too deep._

"_Hetty would know. She knows everything," she explained, still cupping his face in her hands and staring right into his blue eyes which had gone from piercing and pained to warm and inviting without her having noticed. Maybe she was becoming more familiar with this side of him than she had thought and it was his agent side that she was no longer used to._

"_You're right. Come on, let's get you home. It's getting late," he replied, taking her hand and placing enough money on the bar to cover their tab. He led her out to his car slowly with her hand in one of his and his arm slung easily around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent as he gently placed her in the passenger seat. She wasn't drunk, just a bit tipsy, so he let her buckle herself in, if only to let her prove she could do it._

_When they pulled up at her apartment, he led her up to her door with her hand in his once again. He used his spare key to open the door and let her go about her routine. When she realized he was still there, standing by the door just watching, she stopped._

"_I have a spare room if you want it." He shook his head. "Something to drink?" He shook his head again. "I might have something edible in the cupboards." He shook his head again and crossed the distance between them._

"_I'll see you in the morning." Then he kissed her cheek and was gone._

"Have you seen Callen today?" she asked Sam with carefully veiled worry. She must have done a good job because he didn't seem to notice how, for a moment, she wouldn't look him in the eye. And if he did notice, he didn't comment and for that she was grateful.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't."

He walked in on her talk with Sam at the end of the day and she couldn't help but smile. Putting her feet down to face him and make room if he wanted to sit, she asked, "Hey, have you ever heard of running game on someone?"

"No," he replied as she smiled smugly at Sam. "But that jacket you're wearing. Takes a unique kind of girl to pull that off." He smirked before moving in the direction of Hetty's desk and she rolled her eyes at him. Sam's chuckle told all, though. He knew, but she was strangely alright with that too.

* * *

**A/N:** So leave me a review if you feel so inclined. Or a favorite if you really liked it, those make me happy too. But I'd really like to know what you thought of my 'written in 20 minutes' fic. Thanks! ~musicforlife101


End file.
